


I Want You Close

by DScully2019



Series: It'll Be Okay (It's Gonna Hurt for a Bit of Time) [4]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, Moving In Together, Oral Sex, Sleeping Together, Strap-Ons, Tattoos, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-09 20:51:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18924778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DScully2019/pseuds/DScully2019
Summary: Ava has a surprise for Sara as her internship in San Francisco Finishes up!****This is a part of my It'll Be Okay (It's Gonna Hurt for A Bit of Time) Series.  This takes place after Waking up in Vegas.****





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Avaheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avaheart/gifts).



> Hey!
> 
> So we're on hiatus again(this is going to be a long and hard one *sigh*). This almost became the first chapter of the next multi-chapter of this series, but I'm still deciding on how I'd like that to go. In the meantime I'm going to be kicking off a new AU soon to keep things going through the hiatus. I'm pretty excited about it.

  Sara dropped onto her couch still holding her phone to her ear.  “Tell me again how many more days?”  Kicking her feet up on the coffee table she stretched out.  It felt good to relax and get her feet off the ground.  She had just worked a short shift at Time Masters to help cover a shift, but it was long enough after the early morning she had. 

  There was a small laugh on the other end of the phone.  “My flight leaves Saturday night.  So, three more days.”  Ava paused before continuing.  “Enough about that.  How do you feel about the test this morning?” 

  Groaning Sara ran her free hand over her face and through her hair.  “Better than last time, I guess?”  Tilting her head back Sara stared at the ceiling.  “I wish I had my study partner the last couple of weeks though.” 

  “Look, there’s only so much Waffles can do to bail you out.”  Sara definitely heard the smile in the younger woman’s voice. 

  “I know.”  Closing her eyes Sara relaxed into the comfort of the couch cushions.  Sleep just started to try to take her under when she snapped her eyes open again.  “I wasn’t talking about him though.” 

  Sara distinctly heard a sigh coming from Ava’s side of the conversation.  “Soon.” 

  Unable to stifle it, a yawn left Sara’s lips.  “Not soon enough.”  She was tired enough that Sara didn’t even bother to hide the whine that entered her tone.  “Why can’t we FaceTime tonight?” 

  “I’m a mess, I just got home from the gym with dad.  Besides you sound tired.”  There was just a hint of concern in Ava’s voice. 

  “I just got home from the bar.”  Tucking her arm behind her head Sara hoped she wouldn’t drift off to sleep while talking to Ava. 

  There was a beat of silence before the taller blonde spoke up again.  “Sara, you need to sleep.  I know you were up most of last night cramming and up early this morning for the test.” 

  Grinning to herself Sara injected as much energy into her voice as she could muster.  “I’ll sleep when you finally get back.” 

  Ava’s tone was quiet as she spoke this time.  “Okay, that’s it.  I can hear how tired you are in your tone, you are exhausted.  Go to sleep.  We can talk tomorrow.” 

  Huffing Sara refrained from arguing, knowing that she wouldn’t win anyway.  “FIIIIINE.  Good night, babe.  I love you.” 

  “Good night.  I love you too, goober.”  As soon as Ava hung up Sara dropped the phone on the couch beside her. 

  Sara looked at the open door of her bathroom, the shower beaconing her.  Turning her head, she inhaled through her nose to check and see how badly she needed to shower.  Satisfied that she really didn’t smell at all.  Sara then looked at her bed which was only about 20 feet away.  “Ugh, too far.”  Sliding onto her side Sara stretched out on the couch.  Grumbling as the phone that she had just dropped dug into her side.  As soon as her hand found it, Sara placed it onto the arm of the couch and tucked a throw pillow under her head, finally allowing sleep to overtake her. 

~~~ 

  Ava smiled as she ended the call and moved towards the coffee shop knowing a little caffeine might be necessary to get her through the next several hours.  Sliding her thumb over the messenger icon on her phone Ava opened her chat window with Nora and quickly started typing a message to her brunette friend. 

Nora  
  
You’ll be at the airport, right?  My flight should be boarding in about an hour.   
I’m sorry the number you have reached is no longer in service.   
Nora, you said you would do this for me  
I changed my mind.   
Please don’t make me call Gary, he’ll ruin it for sure.  
6:50a at the airport, Ava... 6:50a  
Nora, Please!  I’m stressed enough already.  
[]()  
Fuck... fine, Sharpe.  I really want to say you owe me, but we both know better.  I’ll be there.  
You’re the best!  By the time I get my bags I wouldn’t worry about getting to the airport until 8a.  I’ll just meet you outside.  Get some sleep!  


  Sliding the phone into her carry-on Ava looked around the airport coffee shop.  Observing the people all around her and started to feel a familiar tension gathering in her chest as her heart rate began to race.  Ava made sure to keep her back close to the wall while keeping a wary eye on the people surrounding her.   Taking a moment, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath in through her nose and blew it out slowly through her mouth.  Inhaling for a four count and exhaling on an eight count.  After a few minutes she felt herself start to even out again. 

  As she opened her eyes Ava silently thanked Special Agent Ortiz.  The profiler Ava had been working with the last 10 weeks had talked her into trying yoga to help with the anxiety and nightmares that still lingered even after the incident months ago.  Ava knew she would make it a point to stay in touch with the agent and not just as a reference.  Glancing at the clock on the wall, Ava gathered her luggage and made her way to the gate designated for her flight, knowing it was almost time to board the plane that would take her back to Star City and her love. 

~~~ 

  Ava had her carry-on slung over her shoulder as she pulled the large bag behind her.  As she exited the terminal, she immediately saw Nora’s car pulling up.  As Ava got near the car, she heard the trunk latch release.  Quickly opening the lid, Ava dropped both of her bags inside and closed it before rushing to the passenger door and climbing inside. 

  The dark-haired woman slowly turned her head towards Ava.  “You owe me dinner at a minimum for this.” 

  Pulling the door closed Ava nodded in agreement.  “That’s totally fair.” 

  “MINIMUM.”  As she navigated the airport traffic Ava noted that Nora stole another look at her.  “Did you sleep on the plane?”  Ava knew Nora would see right through any lie she tried to offer. 

  Leaning back against the head rest Ava shook her head.  “Not at all.” 

  “Bad seatmates?”  The dark-haired woman cursed under her breath as a Toyota pulled out in front of her suddenly. 

  Ava yawned, but shook her head.  “No, they were a lovely couple.  The gentleman sitting right next to me passed out fairly quickly, but his husband was a nervous flyer.”  She rolled her shoulders in an attempt to stretch out her muscles.  “I talked to him on the way back.  Kept him distracted.” 

  Nora rolled her eyes at her friend.  “Seriously, Ava?  You should have been sleeping.”  She tapped the steering wheel with her thumbs.  “Do you still want me to take you to Sara’s?  Or should I take you to the apartment so you can get some sleep first?” 

  The blonde was lost in thought for a while before she rubbed the bridge of her nose.  “Do you have it?” 

  Nora reached across the car and opened the glove compartment to reveal a keychain with a single key sitting on top of the owner’s manual for the car.  “Laurel said if Sara gets mad, you didn’t get it from her.” 

  Pulling the key out of the glove box Ava slid it into her pocket.  “Take me to Sara’s.  I’ll probably sleep better there anyway.”  Once the key was secured Ava looked at her friend and smiled.  “Thank you, for all of this.” 

  Nora simply nodded.  “So, answer me this.”  Ava felt a little uneasy as the dark-haired woman gave her a fleeting, suspicious look.  “Laurel said that you got a tattoo in Vegas.” 

  Swallowing Ava avoided looking directly at her friend.  “That’s not a question, Nora.” 

  “Fair.”  Keeping a close eye on the road ahead Nora pressed further.  “Tell me you didn’t get matching tattoos with Sara.” 

    Coughing Ava rubbed the back of her neck.  “I, uh...” 

  “AVA JOSSLYN SHARPE!”  The blonde flinched at the use of her full name.  “You haven’t even known each other a year yet.” 

  The blonde just shrugged and gave her friend a lopsided grin.  “Sometimes you just know.” 

  Rolling her eyes Nora made a mock gagging noise.  “Well, let’s see it.” 

  Scoffing Ava considered refusing the request.  “I thought what happened in Vegas was supposed to stay in Vegas?”  Ava twisted her torso so her right hip was turned towards her friend, she pushed the waistband of her jeans down just enough to expose a heart with vertical rainbow stripes and an infinity symbol running through the middle of it.  “They aren’t  **exactly**  the same.  Sara’s is pink, lavender, and blue.” 

  Nora looked over long enough to see it before returning her eyes to the slow-moving traffic in front of her again.  “I can’t believe you, Sharpe.”  The dark-haired woman seemed lost in thought for a moment.  “Does your mom know?” 

  Ava’s eyes got wide.  “No!  Do not tell my mom.” 

  Laughing Nora cut in front of a car as the lane they were in came to an end.  “You’re twenty-one, almost a college graduate, and you’re worried about your mom finding out you got a tattoo in Vegas?” 

  “A little?”  With Nora pointing out her age did make it seem a little ridiculous. 

  The dark-haired woman stayed focused ahead.  “Aves, I understand that you want to seize the moment especially after-” Ava kept her eyes on Nora as she stopped herself.  “everything.  Just don’t do anything you might regret.” 

  “I love her, Nora.”  Ava settled back into the seat pulling the waistband back up.  “I see no reason to waste any more time.” 

  Nora shifted in her seat, and Ava could tell she was feeling uncomfortable in sharing her opinion.  It was so out of character for Nora to seem out of her element and it caught Ava off guard.  “Look, it’s just that before you guys got together Sara was a serial dater and you are pretty much the exact opposite.” 

  Turning Ava looked at her best friend straight on.  “Nora, are you worried about me?” 

  Rolling her eyes, the dark-haired woman kept her eyes forward.  “No, I’m worried you are ruining Sara’s reputation.”  Her tone was heavily laced with sarcasm, but after a moment she cleared her throat and continued.  “It just seems like you jumped right out of one relationship and into another.  Things with Sara are moving pretty fast and that’s just not you.” 

  “Oh my God, Ray really has softened you up.”  Smiling at Nora, Ava tilted her head slightly as a random thought entered her mind.  “Did you ever think these two broken kids would wind up here?”  It wasn’t Ava’s intention to shift the conversation, but she couldn’t help herself. 

  “You?”  Nora arched her brow at the blonde.  “Yes, you’ve had your life planned out ever since I can remember.  Me?”  Nora seemed to be lost in her thoughts.  “The college drop-out part absolutely.  The COO of a small tech business with Raymond Palmer as both my CEO and boyfriend?  Hell no.” 

  Laughing lightly Ava rested her head against the seat of the car.  “I mean the tattoo was a bit of a deviation from the plan.” 

  Taking the next exit Nora chuckled.  “Well, at least it’s cute.” 

  “So are you and Ray, and I’m loving soft Chief Operating Officer Nora.”  Ava absorbed the glare her friend sent her direction as she thought about the dinner plans Sara, Ray, and she had been working on the last couple of weeks.  In less than four days Ray was going to propose under the guise of a welcome back dinner for Ava.  Ava just knew that there was no way Nora would say no, she had never seen her best friend happier than when she was with Ray.  It had been shocking at first since they seemed to be opposites, but Ava had begun to realize that just meant they complimented each other perfectly. 

  Groaning Nora parked in front of Sara’s building.  “I’m not soft, Sharpe.  I just haven’t had enough coffee this morning for my winning personality to shine through.”  As she shifted the car into park Nora faced Ava.  “Get out of my car.” 

  “Aw, there’s my best friend.”  The tall blonde saw her friend pop the trunk open as Ava pushed the car door open.  “I missed you too, Ms. Darhk.” 

  “Yeah, yeah.  Stop by whenever you’re done-” Nora paused and wrinkled her nose as if an unpleasant thought entered her mind.  “Whenever you want your luggage back.” 

  Shaking her head Ava closed the door and retrieved her carry-on from the trunk.  Once she closed the lid Ava smiled and waved at Nora before jogging up the stairs to Sara’s apartment.  Pausing at the door Ava pulled the key Laurel had loaned her out from her pocket, but hesitated starting to consider that maybe she should call or knock before entering the apartment.  She felt her phone vibrate in her pocket, but instead of pulling it out and checking the message, she turned on her heel and looked at the car still parked at the foot of the stairs knowing without looking that it had come from Nora.  The dark-haired woman behind the wheel shot her a questioning look before motioning for Ava to go inside. 

   _Don’t lose your nerve now._   The key slid easily into the lock and Ava slowly opened the door, trying to keep her noise to a minimum.  Once it was open enough for her to squeeze between the jamb and door, Ava moved into the studio apartment and quickly closed the door.  Sitting her bag on the floor near the entrance, Ava kicked off her shoes and looked around the apartment noting that the normally cluttered apartment was a definitely a lot messier than normal. 

  The tall blonde’s eyes moved immediately to the bed noting that it was not only unmade, but also unoccupied.  Ava’s gaze dropped to the couch and found Sara’s back turned towards her.  It took everything in her not to just pounce on her girlfriend and wake her up.  One of Sara’s arms hung over the back of the couch and the other was tucked under her head being used as a makeshift pillow, the actual throw pillows littered the floor around the piece of furniture.   

  Ava’s heart leapt into her chest when Sara’s voice cut through her thoughts.  “I swear to God Laurel, if you just showed up without calling and didn’t at least bring coffee someone better be dead.”  As the bartender rolled onto her back the arm that had been draped over the back of the couch landed over her eyes and she yawned.  “What time is it, anyway?” 

  Finally hearing Sara’s voice without the filter of a phone or computer screen had Ava beaming and she felt re-energized even though she really was exhausted from the lack of sleep and maybe a little jet lagged.  “It’s about eight-thirty in the morning.”  Ava’s voice sounded a little husky in her own ears. 

  Ava heard Sara’s breath catch in her throat as the arm covering her face dropped to her side revealing icy blues trying to blink away sleep.  “Ava?”  The bartender’s eyes gave Ava a once-over as Sara sat up.  “Am I still sleeping or are you really here?” 

  Shrugging Ava lifted an eyebrow and smiled sweetly at Sara.  “I can come over there and pinch you so we can find out for sure.” 

  As the bartender stood up Ava took in the way her hair was sticking up in every direction and how incredibly endearing it was.  Sara slowly closed the distance between them, as though still not entirely convinced Ava was really there or if she was even awake.  As soon as she was within range, Sara reached up and cupped Ava’s cheeks causing her whole face light up.  “Holy shit, you are here.” 

  Resting her forehead against Saras, Ava wrapped her arms around Sara’s shoulders.  “I am.”  As Sara tilted her head up Ava met her motion and pressed their lips together in a slow chaste kiss.  As she pulled back Ava beamed at her girlfriend.  “Surprise.” 

  Sara’s hands dropped from Ava’s cheeks to rest on her waist keeping her from even attempting to move away from the shorter blonde.  “How?” 

  Licking her lips Ava smiled.  “Nora picked me up from the airport, and I got a key so I could surprise you.”  Inclining her head towards the bed Ava studied Sara’s expression.  “I was hoping to climb into bed with you, but apparently I wasn’t sneaky enough and you weren’t in bed anyway.” 

  A look of realization washed over Sara’s features and her face fell slightly.  “Damn.”  The bartender started to pull away from the taller woman. 

  As Sara’s eyes darted around the studio apartment Ava caught her chin pulling her focus back.  “Don’t worry about the apartment.” 

  “I would have cleaned up if I knew-” Before the shorter blonde could continue Ava kissed her again.  “Are you trying to shut me up?” 

  Chuckling Ava nodded.  “Unsuccessfully, it seems.” 

  Sara looked towards the door and spotted Ava’s bag on the floor.  Her face still beaming a look of realization crossed her features.  “So, you were at the airport when we were talking and that’s why you wouldn’t facetime with me.  Did you come straight here?”  Sara seemed to still be processing.  “Where’d the key come from?” 

  “Oh!”  Ava quickly dug the keychain out of her pocket and held it out.  “If you’re happy to see me then Laurel might have been the one to help me out with that.  If not, then it was probably someone else.”  Still smiling Sara took the keychain and tossed it immediately onto the coffee table.  “And bonus, we’re spending the whole day together.” 

  Groaning Sara shook her head.  “I can’t.  I took a shift at work tonight.”  The shorter blonde shrugged apologetically.  “I didn’t know you were going to be here.” 

  Smirking at Sara, Ava ran her hand through Sara’s hair attempting to smooth it down a little bit.  “Eliza’s shift?” 

  “Did you-” Ava watched as Sara bit her lower lip and rolled her eyes.  “You set that up too so I wouldn’t make other plans tonight.”  Pressing their lips together again Sara pulled Ava even closer.  “God, I love you.” 

  Ava noticed the shorter blonde increasing intensity of the kiss as Sara tilted her head silently asking for more access.  Instead of parting her lips, Ava broke away from Sara and rested her forehead against hers and sighed.  “Wait, wait... I really am tired, babe.”  She gave Sara a look of longing as she ran her hands down Sara’s shoulders and arms.  “Good things for those who wait?” 

  Sara slowly exhaled and gestured to the bed.  “Go ahead and get tucked in, I’m going to take a quick shower.  I fell asleep on the couch right after I got off the phone with you.  So, I should probably get cleaned up before getting into bed.” 

  As Sara started to walk away Ava caught her hand and laced their fingers together.  “Nope, you are coming with me.”  Sara opened her mouth and Ava knew she was about to protest, but she just pulled Sara with her as she walked backwards towards the bed.  “I really, really just want to curl up and sleep with you.”  Feeling that Sara still wasn’t 100% convinced Ava continued.  “I literately just flew almost from the other side of the country just to be able to sleep with you.  Please don’t deny me this one request.” 

  “Never.”  Sara finally relented and allowed Ava to drag her to the queen-sized bed in the corner of the room. 

  Watching as Sara climbed into bed, Ava unbuttoned the jeans she was wearing and pulled them off.  Quickly folding the garment, she sat it on an uncluttered spot on top of Sara’s dresser.  Fatigue started to set in as she felt Sara’s eyes on her, watching her every move.  Ava wanted the bartender as much as Sara wanted her, but Ava knew she couldn’t deny her body sleep long enough to properly take care of the shorter blonde.  Instead she started to formulate a plan to show Sara just how much she missed her.  Taking off the button up she was wearing Ava folded and stack it on top of her jeans.  Stripped down to a tank top and her underwear Ava slipped her bra off without removing the tank top and finally crawled up the foot of Sara’s bed. 

  Ava moved behind Sara.  “Uh...”  Sara narrowed her eyes at the taller blonde.  “Where are you going?” 

  Lying down Ava wrapped her arms around Sara in an attempt to pull her down.  “I don’t trust your hands, Ms. Lance.”  Ava noted Sara’s protests, but she eventually relented sinking into Ava’s embrace.  Her eye lids were heavy, and finally being back in Sara’s space felt so right and so good.  She had just closed her eyes when Ava felt Sara’s hand close around hers.  Listening carefully she could tell something was off, Sara’s breathing wasn’t quite right somehow.  “Sara?”  When her girlfriend’s only response was to sink deeper into Ava’s embrace, so Ava pressed further.  “Are you okay?” 

  Ava could hear Sara’s breathing starting to even out, but the small tremble she felt pulse through the bartender’s body was unmistakable.  “I-” Sara’s voice cracked before she could continue. 

  “Hey, hey...what’s going on?”  Ava ran her free hand through Sara’s hair.  Sara’s head turned into her pillow and away from Ava.  “You can tell me.”  Pulling Sara tighter against her front Ava pressed her lips against Sara’s shoulder.  “Whenever you are ready.” 

  Ava could feel Sara take a deep shuddering breath.  “The last time we slept like this, that asshole tried to take you away from me.”  Ava could feel Sara rubbing her thumb over Ava’s where their hands were joined. 

  “I’m right here.”  Resting her chin on Sara’s shoulder Ava sighed as she realized that they really hadn’t discussed how Sara was feeling after the shooting.  She had been so focused on her own recovery that she hadn’t taken the time in the last seven months to even ask Sara how she was doing with it.  Continuing to massage Sara’s scalp Ava felt her relax just slightly under her ministrations.  “How are you feeling?”  Swallowing Ava started to fear that maybe she had royally messed up. 

  The smaller blonde shrugged, still fidgeting with Ava’s fingers.  “When I was five mom took both Laurel and I out of class unexpectedly.  It was the first-time dad had ever been injured on the job.  There was a car that wasn’t paying attention to the move over or slow down law and clipped his car.  The car was pushed into him, fracturing both of his legs.”  Ava gave Sara a gentle squeeze.  “I know the career you are going into.  I’m not ignorant to the risks.”  Ava could feel more of the tension leave the muscle's in Sara’s back.  “If I’m being completely honest, after I saw you in San Francisco there was a part of me that didn’t want you to come back to Star City.  I hadn’t seen you that happy and secure since the library.”  Under her arm Ava felt Sara’s chest raise as she took a deep breath.  “The other part of me was afraid you wouldn’t come back.”  Ava heard a small snort escape from Sara’s throat.  “Mostly though, I guess I’m just scared.” 

  Pressing a small kiss to Sara’s cheek Ava squeezed her hand.  “What are you afraid of?”  Even as she asked the question Ava feared the answer. 

  Sara released Ava’s hand and turned so they were facing each other.  “Of how hard and fast I fell for you.”  Ava could feel Sara’s eyes studying her face.  “I never thought I would ever feel this way about anyone and that scares the hell out of me.”  Groaning Sara tucked her head under Ava’s chin resting her cheek on the tall blonde’s chest.  “Don’t listen to me.  I’m just rambling.  I’m just tired.” 

  Wrapping her arms around Sara, Ava pulled her close and tangled their legs together.  “I sure hope you mean we aren’t done talking about this because, we aren’t.”  Allowing her head to sink into the pillow under her head Ava closed her eyes.  “I know it had to affect you too, and I’m so sorry I didn’t ask you how you were doing sooner.”  Sighing Ava became aware of every point of contact between her and Sara. 

  “Please don’t apologize. Laurel and I talked a lot about it so, I wasn’t just bottling everything up.” Ava felt Sara kiss the underside of her jaw just before wrapping her arms around her waist. “But, yeah we can talk more about it once we get some sleep.”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is where the explicit rating comes into play. I just wanted to keep this chapter nice and fluffy.
> 
> Let me know what you thought and feel free to come @ me on Twitter @DScully2019!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, soooo the E rating definitely comes into play here. If Explict isn't your thing I'd say read the first 1800-ish words and beyond that you should be good... this is ALMOST PWP. They were apart for several weeks so, it gets interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think the chapter summary sums it up fairly well...

  Stretching Ava walked around the edge of the bed trying to stay as quiet as possible.  She slowly unzipped her carry-on and pulled out her laptop.  Setting it up on the small table near the kitchen she paused and listened making sure she heard Sara still snoring softly behind her.  She knew she should probably still be sleeping, but she couldn’t seem to sleep past one.  Of course, that was one Star City time, but her body still told her it was ten in the morning.  Slipping away from Sara had been a feat in and of itself. 

  Typing in her password to unlock the computer she realized each keystroke seemed to echo through the whole apartment.  Changing tactics to stay as quiet as possible, she started using the touch screen instead.  Behind her she heard a groan.  “What are you doing?  Why aren’t you sleeping?” 

  “Just ordering something before it slips my mind again.”  Turning her head Ava caught Sara sitting up and crawling to the edge of the edge.  “I kept waking up and I didn’t want to interrupt your sleep again.” 

  Ava watched as Sara laid flat on her stomach and rested her chin on the mattress, squinting at the screen in front of Ava.  “Are you ordering flowers?”  Ava nodded as she smiled at the shorter blonde.  “Okay, but Aves, if you are ordering them for me it’s not going to be a surprise.  Worse yet, if they aren’t for me, do you have a side chick I should know about?” 

  A small snort escaped from the taller blonde and she shook her head.  “Ah, no.  My side chick is your sister.”  When she said side chick Ava mimed air quotes. 

  Sara rolled onto her back.  “Ew, Aves.”  The athlete noted that Sara had squeezed her eyes shut as she spoke. 

  Abandoning her laptop Ava walked back towards the bed and sat down next to her girlfriend.  “Babe, no.”  She moved a strand of hair out of Sara’s face before she spoke again.  “Her wedding date is coming up and I can’t even begin to imagine what that is going to feel like.” 

  Sara’s eyes snapped open, she looked up at the athlete and a smile spread across her face.  “You remembered?”  

  Ava tilted her head slightly, smiling.  “Of course, I just thought it’d be nice for her to get a bouquet of some sort.”  Shrugging her shoulders nonchalantly Ava established eye contact with her girlfriend.  “You know, she really deserves something special.  Especially since she always looks out for you.” 

  Ava heard Sara take a deep breath as she shook her head.  “You are amazing, you know that?”  Sara sat up and rolled onto her knees moving behind Ava. 

  Sighing the taller blonde leaned back against the shorter blonde as she felt Sara’s breath against her neck.  “As often as you point it out, I think it’s starting to sink in.”  Instinctively she shifted her head to the right allowing Sara to press a kiss against her neck.  “Sara-” Closing her eyes she just took in the softness of Sara’s lips against her pulse point. 

  Sara continued to work her way up Ava’s neck until she got to the shell of Ava’s ear.  “Yeah, babe?”  Her voice had dropped an octave when she spoke and Ava felt Sara nip her ear lobe. 

  Ava’s mouth went dry when Sara’s hands landed on her waist and slowly slid under her tank top and up her ribs.  “Um...” She knew she was going to ask Sara a question, but her mind went completely blank as Sara’s right hand cupped her breast.  Ava felt her girlfriend hum as if to ask her again what she wanted, but Ava was still unable to find her words.  The bartender pressed against Ava’s back and she bit down lightly on the athlete’s shoulder.  Ava didn’t realize she had lost track of Sara’s left hand until she felt her fingertips lightly tracing down her abs, stopping to rest just above the waistband of her panties. 

  Ava could feel the rate of Sara’s breathing increase as the warm air she exhaled skated across Ava’s collarbone.  Reaching up Ava buried her left hand in Sara’s hair encouraging her to continue.  Ava haltingly clenched her fingers collecting a fistful of Sara’s blonde locks, the pounding in her chest unmistakable.  “Aves?”  Hearing her name, the athlete opened her eyes and turned her head.  As soon as her eyes met the icy blues that were staring back at her she regretted it almost immediately.  The mischievous spark in those eyes were matched only by her smirk as Sara released her hold on Ava and moved away as soon as the taller blonde’s hand fell slack in her hair.  “We should get breakfast.” 

  Ava’s mouth fell open and she was still trying to find words as Sara dropped to the floor and trotted across the room to her dresser.  “What?”  She was a little surprised at how needy her voice sounded.  “Breakfast?” 

  Nodding rapidly Sara turned to face Ava again a disarming smile still plastered on her face.  “Absolutely, I’m starving.”  Sara then shrugged and gestured towards her kitchen.  “Worse yet, because I wasn’t expecting you back, I have nothing to eat in this house we’ll need to go out.”  Closing the space between them Sara tapped Ava’s nose with her index finger.  “We have all day, and if I start this now, we’ll never get out of here.” 

  Groaning Ava fell back onto the mattress.  “If you start this NOW?!”  Running her hands over her face Ava tried to shake the feeling of her girlfriend pressed against her.  “What the hell was that?” 

  She heard a chuckle and felt the brush of hair on her abdomen where her tank top had ridden up.  Before she was able to open her eyes again, Ava felt the press of warm lips just below her navel.  He abs involuntary seized.  “Come on, Aves.  You should get dressed.”  There was a pause before Sara’s voice shifted to a lilting tone.  “You look thirsty.” 

  Groaning again Ava reached above her head and snatched one of the pillows and launched it at the retreating woman.  “You are going to be sorry.” 

~~~ 

  Ava shook her head as she looked at the ceiling of the restaurant.  “No, I’m telling you the truth.  Carly is pissed that you were in San Francisco for a week and we didn’t tell her.”  Returning her gaze to her girlfriend Ava just caught her popping a stolen piece of bacon into her mouth.  “Hey!” 

  As Ava narrowed her eyes at Sara, she watched as the bartender’s mouth turned up into a beaming smile.  “What?  You said you were done.”  She took an extra minute to survey everything that was Sara Lance.  They had each taken a quick shower before getting dressed and leaving Sara’s apartment.  Knowing that most places would already be serving lunch Sara had insisted they go downtown to Cait’s where they were pretty much guaranteed to get whatever they wanted as long as it was on the menu. 

  Giving up on being angry at Sara, Ava reached across the table and took her hand clasping their fingers together.  They were both quiet for several minutes, just enjoying being in each other's presence again.  Ava pushed her plate away with her free hand.  “I’m scared too.”  It was a hard shift back to the conversation they were having this morning, but Ava knew Sara would be able to follow her line of thought easily.  She waited until Sara met her eyes.  “More than that though, I’m excited to see where this goes.” 

  Sara pulled something out of her pocket and set her closed hand on the table with her palm against the table.  Icy blues looked towards the table coaxing Ava’s gaze to follow.  She furrowed her brows before following Sara’s gaze to the back of the bartender’s hand.  She opened her fist and moved her hand to the side to reveal the keychain Ava had given her this morning when she arrived.  “So, I know that’s the key to my apartment, which actually is Laurel’s copy.  The other key?” 

  Looking up Ava found herself lost in cool azure.  Swallowing she felt heat flush across her cheeks.  “That’s the key to my apartment.”  Clearing her throat Ava made an attempt to be cool and calm.  “I mean, like we talked about before.  I’m not suggesting you move in, but you know in case you forget something while I’m in class and need to get in.  Unless...” 

  “Mmmhmmm.”  Sara shot her an incredulous look.  “So, my lease is up next month.” 

  Ava did her best to look genuinely surprised.  “What?  Really?”  She quickly took a drink of coffee, happy to hide behind the rim of the mug for a minute.  “I had no idea.” 

  Sara licked her lips.  “Listen.”  The bartender squeezed her hand gently.  “I’m moving into Laurel’s guestroom.  Most of my stuff will either be sold or stored in her attic.” 

  Ava’s shoulders tensed as she lowered the mug.  Breaking eye contact she nodded, looking at the table.  “Yeah, of course.” 

  The athlete moved to release Sara’s hand so she could pull away, but Sara’s grip tightened on Ava’s fingers not letting her retreat.  “Whoa, it’s not that I don’t want to move in, but I really just don’t want to fuck this up.”  Standing up Sara reached across the table and caressed Ava’s cheek.  “We have time.”  Sara ducked her head slightly drawing Ava’s eyes to meet hers again.  “Okay?” 

  The athlete’s mind drifted back to Nora’s concerns in the car.  Of course, she was pressing the bartender for too much too fast.  “I’m sorry.  I don’t mean to push.”  She leaned into Sara’s hand on her cheek.  “It just feels like I know what I want and I don’t want to wait.” 

  “I get that.  I just really want you to be sure before we cross that bridge.”  The med student’s eyes darted from Ava’s eyes to her lips and back again.  “Trust me, I’m normally not the one to pump the brakes.  Normally you could compare my relationships to a bonfire.  Large and hot, but when left untendered it just fizzles.”  A small sigh escaped her lips as they parted slightly.  “I just know how comfortable I feel around you, like I can really let go and be myself.  My guard is down, no need for the flirty asshole routine.”  Ava noticed a slight darkening of Sara’s eyes.  “Now, I think we should head back to my place so, I can so you how much I missed having you around.” 

~~~ 

  The tall athlete followed Sara closely back as she opened the door to the apartment.  As soon as Ava closed the door behind her Sara pushed her up against the closed door.  Sara’s lips were pressed against her neck and her hands dropped to the button at the front of Ava’s jeans.  “God, I missed you so much.” 

  Ava caught Sara’s hands and pulled them away from her waistband as she took a deep breath committing to what was about to take place.  Taking half a step away from the shorter blonde Ava bit her bottom lip and crossed her arms under her breasts, pushing her chest out a little further.  She straightened up slightly taking an air of authority as Sara gave her a questioning look.  Raising one of her brows just slightly Ava released her lip.  “Take off your shirt.”  Ava made sure she kept her tone even as if she were interrogating a suspect. 

  Slowly a beaming smile crossed Sara’s features as she caught on to what Ava was up to, but she remained frozen in place. 

  When Sara didn’t comply, Ava simply tilted her head expectantly.  “Take off your shirt.”  She quirked an expectant brow. 

  Sara grabbed the hem of her tee shirt and tugged it over her head and tossed it to the side.  When Ava’s eyes ran over the lacey black bra Sara shot a seductive look back at her.  She then took a step away from the taller blonde awaiting further instruction. 

  Ava felt a flutter in her chest starting to feel a little unsure about the game she had started, but as she met Sara’s eyes Ava saw a distinct glint of encouragement flash there.  “Shoes, socks... lose them.”  She somehow managed to keep her tone trained even though her heart was pounding in her chest even more that it had been earlier when Sara was wrapped around her. 

  The bartender did as she was told then looked back up at Ava to see what the athlete would ask of her next. 

  “Now, your shorts.”  Ava brushed past Sara, walking towards the bed in the back corner of the room.  Sara quickly moved to undo the button of her shorts.  “Slowly.” 

  Sara tossed a skeptical look, but Ava knew by the way her pupils were blown that Ava was in complete control of this situation.  The med student slowly pulled the zipper down and Ava could see that the underwear she was wearing matched the bra that was already exposed.  The shorts fell to the floor and Ava was met with questioning icy azure eyes.  Sara’s hands started to move to her back to unfasten the band of her bra. 

  Ava shook her head.  “No.”  Sara stopped her movement and looked to Ava.  Her mouth opened to ask a question, but Ava cut her off.  “Not yet.  Not till I tell you too.”  The athlete just took in the sight of her girlfriend.  The dark color of the bra setting off her perfect breasts.  “Come here.” 

  Sara stepped out of her shorts and approached Ava.  The taller blonde took note that Sara had definitely put a little extra swing in her hips as she got closer. 

  Ava struggled not to scratch the back of her neck, knowing it was a telltale sign of her nerves.  Just before Sara had completely closed the distance between them Ava held up a hand.  “That’s good.”  Sara halted her movement giving Ava a curious look.  The taller blonde circled Sara, her eyes roving over the shorter woman’s body.  She stepped behind Sara barely running her fingertips over the tattoo on her right hip.  Ava smiled as a sharp breath left Sara at the barely there contact. 

  “Ava?”  Sara’s voice was a little broken and breathy in her ears. 

  She ran her fingertips across Sara’s abdomen feeling the muscles there flexing trying to seek additional contact.  Careful to keep from giving her too much contact Ava leaned forward and whispered into Sara’s ear.  “I did tell you that you would regret getting me worked up this morning.”  Ava could feel the heat from Sara’s bare skin through the thin material of her button up. 

  “ _Fuck._ ”  Sara’s head fell forward and Ava noticed the tension in her shoulders. 

  Ava pulled the ponytail holder out of Sara’s hair allowing it to cascade down her shoulders.  “So damn sexy.”  Stepping away from the heat of Sara’s back, Ava ran her hands down Sara’s shoulders and over her shoulder blades skipping over the band of her bra continuing lower, stopping at the dimples just above the curve of her ass. 

  Sara’s breath started to quicken.  Testing a theory Ava moved forward pulling Sara’s hair to one side with her right hand allowing her breath to hit the freshly exposed skin of the older woman’s neck.  Ava saw goosebumps form instantly and Sara’s body trembled with anticipation.  “Geezus.” 

  The heat curling down her spine is what finally pushed Ava forward placing a kiss to Sara’s shoulder, another halfway to Sara’s pulse point, and the next one is actually against the pulse of her neck.  Her left hand slid around Sara’s waist to the v line of her abs.  Using just a little bit of teeth Ava nipped, then ran her tongue along Sara’s neck causing a moan to escape her.  As Sara leaned back against her, Ava’s right hand grasped her still bra clad breast giving it a generous squeeze. 

  With Sara’s ass pressed against her, a sharp exhale left Ava’s mouth.  Sara’s right hand landed on top of Ava’s encouraging her to massage the breast she currently held.  The rough lace against her palm and Sara’s encouragement caused Ava to bite down a little harder than she intended when she moved back down Sara’s shoulder. 

  Not wanting to move away from the contact against Sara’s back Ava just pushed the band of Sara’s bra over the top of her breasts so Ava could have direct contact.  Ava could feel the peak hardening in her palm as she started to massage the exposed flesh, her other hand gripped Sara’s waist.  Ava turned her head towards Sara and was met with a needy kiss.  Without a second thought Ava’s lips parted as Sara’s tongue darted into her mouth. 

  Then next sensation Ava became aware of was Sara’s rear not only pressed against her, but now grinding against her.  Summoning as much control as she could muster Ava finally pulled free of Sara’s orbit.  Ava heard Sara suck in a breath and then a whimper left her at the loss of contact.  Ava’s mind was still clouded with want, but she had enough distance to be able to think about what she wanted to do next.  Reaching out she unfastened Sara’s bra and pushed it forward letting it fall from her shoulders to the floor. 

  Needing some air Ava unbuttoned her shirt allowing it to fall open.  “Sit.” 

  The shorter blonde turned first to observe the athlete before she complied, moving to the bed and sitting on the edge of the mattress.  Moving to stand between Sara’s knees Ava gently nudged them apart and hooked her finger under Sara’s chin lifting gently so she had easy access to Sara’s lips.  While still kissing Sara Ava slowly dropped to her knees and wrapped her arms around Sara pulling her forward towards the edge of the bed. 

  Ava left Sara’s lips and began kissing her way down her neck peppering kisses the whole way.  Once she got to Sara’s sternum Ava ran her tongue over the nipple on her left breast before sucking it into her mouth.  Sara’s hair curtained around Ava as the med students head fell forward with a hiss.  Releasing the hardened peak with a pop Ava switched to lavish attention on Sara’s right side as well. 

  Judging by the sounds she was making Ava knew Sara was growing impatient.  Sitting back Ava took a moment to catch her breath and admire the woman she had been worshipping.  When their eyes met Ava grabbed the waistband of Sara’s underwear.  When she pulled them down Ava noted that they stuck slightly to her center.  “Aw, honey, you are a mess.”  Dropping down Ava ran the flat of her tongue through Sara’s soaked folds. 

  Falling back onto the mattress at the contact Sara let loose a loud moan at the ceiling, followed by a few stuttering words.  “Your fault.”  Ava’s eye stayed on Sara as she began to circle Sara’s clit with her tongue.  The bartender’s mouth snapped shut and she grabbed the sheet closing her fist tightly so she had something to hold onto. 

  When Sara started to buck against her Ava grabbed her waist and held her firmly onto the bed.  As she continued to worship the small bundle of nerves Ava noticed that Sara’s abs were flexing every time she came into direct contact.  Knowing Sara was starting to build towards her release Ava teased Sara’s entrance with her index finger so she could gauge Sara’s reaction.  When Sara’s back arched off the bed Ava delved in, and a low moan left Sara.  Noting how easily one digit sank into Sara’s warmth Ava added her middle finger and immediately felt Sara’s walls tighten around her fingers. 

  Remaining still for a couple of seconds Ava waiting for Sara to adjust before she started thrusting a steady rhythm into her girlfriend.  Ava knew it wouldn’t be long before she coaxed Sara to her climax, and she knew how to get her there quickly, but based upon her actions earlier Ava decided that was absolutely not going to happen.  In fact, she debated stopping entirely before Sara came.  That of course felt a bit extreme and honestly, she didn’t want to know what the repercussions of such an action might be. 

  Releasing the bundle of nerves Ava sat back and started thrusting harder, hitting deeper and curling her fingers Ava was able to reach Sara’s front wall.  The shorter blonde’s back arched and she swore repeatedly at the ceiling while her entire body trembled, ready to snap like a spring.  Just as quickly as she sat up Sara collapsed back onto the bed as she yelled Ava’s name to the heavens or anyone who was listening. 

  As Sara’s thighs snapped closed on her hand Ava stilled her movements, content to just feel Sara clenching around her fingers.  Moving onto the bed next to Sara, Ava listened to her panting allowing her to catch her breath.  “Are you okay?” 

  Sara’s eyes were still closed when she finally found her voice.  “Where the fuck did that come from?” 

  The pulsing around her finger was starting to let up when Ava pressed a kiss to Sara’s collarbone.  “What do you mean?”  Icy blues opened and shot her a challenging look.  “Oh, that.  I guess I wanted you to know that you aren’t always going to be in charge.”  Quirking an eyebrow Ava looked around the room.  “Speaking of which.  I think I’d like to try something.”  Ava noted Sara’s eyes darkening immediately as she swallowed.  “If you’re game.” 

  Sara nodded and inclined her head towards the dresser.  “Top drawer.”  She then allowed her legs to part just enough so that Ava would be able to withdraw her hand. 

  Standing Ava flexing her fingers and looked back at Sara, a mischievous smile on her face.  As she walked to the dresser, she pushed the shirt off her shoulders letting it hit the floor near Sara’s shorts.  Pulling the drawer open Ava remembered that morning in Vegas and removed their harness, strap on, a condom and the lube.  She then made her way back to the bed.  Setting all of the supplies down she kicked off her shoes and socks, followed be her jeans and underwear, making sure to give Sara a little bit of a show in the process. 

  Grabbing the harness off the mattress, she started to get the straps sorted when Sara appeared in front of her taking it from her gently.  As Sara held it out for her Ava stepped through the leg holes and Sara tighten it around her loosely before reaching back and grabbing the dildo.  Once it was in place Sara pulled at the straps so it fit snug against Ava’s body.  Sara took a couple of steps backwards pulling Ava with her.  Ava watched as she sat on the bed and scooted backwards, refusing to break their eye contact. 

  Ava followed and sat on her knees in front of Sara before leaning forward so she could kiss her passionately.  The tip of the phallus pushed into the mattress, the base created unexpected pressure against her pubic bone and clit.  Sucking in a breath Ava jerked her hips up and Sara smiled into the kiss.  “Feel that?” 

  Nodding Ava sat back on her knees again and looked at the member between her legs.  “Sure did.” 

  Sara grabbed the condom and tore the foil open as she moved closer to Ava.  Sara grasped the phallus and playfully pushed it back against Ava again.  Ava sucked in a breath, but tried not to react too much this time.  Sara rolled the rubber on and straighten to sitting up on her knees so she could kiss Ava again.  The taller blonde started to reach for the lube, but Sara caught her hand.  “You won’t need that.”  

  As Sara laid back onto the mattress again, Ava followed along suck in by the gravitational pull that was Sara Lance.  Her elbows resting on either side of Sara’s shoulders Ava lowered her head so she could take Sara’s lips against her own.  Ava made sure not to drop flat against her girlfriend, content to be lost in Sara’s eyes and kisses.  When Sara’s arms encircled her back, unfastening her bra Ava knew that as patient as she was, Sara was not.    Sitting up Ava pressed her lips to Sara’s chest, then navel before tossing her bra to the side.  Grabbing the base Ava looked up to Sara who was watching her through half lidded eyes.  Slowly exhaling she lined the tip up with the med students’ entrance. 

  Sara arched her back and pushed down as soon as Ava was in place, causing the shaft to sink in a couple of inches immediately.  “Come here, Babe.” 

  Lowering herself down slowly she kept her eyes on the shaft as it sank deeper.  Once her hips met Sara’s Ava looked back up to meet her eyes again.  Pulling her hips back just slightly, then pushing forward again Ava watched as a smile formed on Sara’s face. 

  The shorter blonde’s head tipped back digging deeper into the pillow as she wrapped her legs around Ava’s hips, locking her ankles together against the athlete’s back.  “Just like that.” 

  Finding a leisurely rhythm Ava continued to push her hips forward into Sara.  “Fuck.”  Keeping her pace Ava pushed up on to her elbows so she could take on of Sara’s nipples into her mouth, wanting give the med student as much pleasure as she could. 

  Ava had lost track of all time, but she felt Sara’s arms wrap around her.  “Ava, baby, I really need you to fuck me.”  Sara’s words sent a jolt of adrenaline through her and Ava gave up her pace for something faster and harder, trying to push deeper to give Sara exactly what she needed. 

  The punishing pace was starting to take its toll on the athlete when she felt Sara start to tense up under her.  The med student’s finger nails were just starting to dig into her skin, but Ava paused grabbing Sara’s hand.  She clasped their hands together and stretched, pinning their hands above Sara’s head.  As soon as Sara was pinned under her Ava found her pace again.  Sensing Sara’s climax Ava dropped her head and kissed Sara capturing most of the moans that left her. 

  When Sara’s muscles relaxed under her Ava stopped thrusting, but remained sheathed in Sara’s core.  The med student’s ankles unhooked at Ava’s back and Sara’s legs fell flat onto the bed on either side of the athlete.  They both laid there for a minute, catching their breaths.  As she came back to herself Ava let go of Sara’s hand so she would be able to move freely again.  “So, that was a first for you?” 

  A small laugh came from the athlete as she nodded.  “Yeah.”  She could feel her cheeks heat up and she kissed Sara’s collarbone.  Thinking at how winded she felt Ava realized Basketball season was right around the corner and a random thought hit her.  “I need to start working on my conditioning.”  As soon as the words unintentionally left her, Ava slammed her mouth shut. 

  Sara gave her a look that was full of desire.  “I’ve been told that practice makes perfect.  I’m not sure about improving, but we can definitely work on your conditioning if you want.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what'd you think? While Sara has been the primary initiator I do truly believe they are both strong independent women so... yep. :)
> 
> My thoughts are that Ava's confidence had been shaken between the break up and the shooting. Being away and working with/shadowing/training with the FBI Agents in San Francisco got her back on track. At least that's what I intended to convey...hopefully that came across.
> 
> Kudos and comments are ALWAYS welcomed and appreciated!! As always you can also come @ me on twitter if you are so inclined! @DScully2019... I am going to post the pictures that inspired this work over there so, if you're curious. :)


End file.
